


Caring For Chewie

by flickawhip



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little fic fluff inserts for the film. </p><p>Possibly spoilery if you haven't seen the film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hugs

“Chewbacca…”

The Wookie turned and the Doctor moved to hug Chewbacca hard and with a tight grip, smiling slightly when Chewie’s huge hand came to rest in her hair, the other stroking over her back. She couldn’t help but smile as she let him go. 

“Be happy, okay big guy? You know where to find me if you need me.”

Chewie’s roar of acceptance drew a smile from her, his second grumbling noise rewarded with a smirk. 

“Then go find her.”


	2. Companionship

Leia had seen Chewie coming a mile away, her voice soft as she spoke. 

“Come with me Chewie…”

She had said nothing more when they left the room and made their way to the rooms she had kept since she came to the base. They were supposed to be hers and hers alone, but since she had felt Han’s life end she had known she needed to find a way to reach out to Chewbacca. Chewbacca was the only other person to understand what she must be feeling. 

“You stay with me now, when you and Rey aren’t out in the stars, okay?”

The answering snuffle-grumble was affectionate and Leia laughed a little when Chewie hugged her tightly, letting herself enjoy the softness of his fur. He was warm, and gentle. Exactly as Han had always said he was. This was the first time she had ever really taken the time to notice. Her smile was soft as she pulled away. 

“Get some rest…”

Chewie’s responding grumble was soft and she laughed slightly. 

“I know, but we have to care for ourselves… and each other.”


End file.
